The Walking Dead: The Final Season
Sezon 4, zatytułowany The Walking Dead: Sezon 4 i The Walking Dead: Finałowy sezon, to czwarty i ostatni sezon "The Walking Dead" od Telltale Games/Skybound Entertainment. Sezon podsumowuje i kończy historię Clementine, protagonistki tej części gry. Epizody Done Running - 14 sierpnia 2018 Suffer The Children - 26 września 2018 Broken Toys - 15 stycznia 2019 Take Us Back - 26 marca 2019 Wpływ Sezon 1: Clementine będzie często wspominała o Lee. Clem pamięta i wspomina Lilly, Larrego, Marka i Ducka oraz (zależnie od wyboru gracza) Carley lub Douga. Lilly zapamięta jak bardzo była blisko z Clem. Clementine zapamięta to, co powiedział jej Lee (miej krótkie włosy/nie bądź długo w jednym miejscu/trzymaj się z daleko od miast). Clementine zapamięta rozmowę z Lee na temat lizawki. Clementine zapamięta obiad na farmie kanibali. Clementine wspomina o "najgorszym dniu jej życia" (5 epizod sezonu pierwszego). Sezon 2: Jeśli Clementine pójdzie sama z AJ na końcu sezonu 2, to nie będzie miała palca w lewej dłoni. Jeśli Clementine pójdzie z Kennym na końcu sezonu 2, to będzie miała ranę na czole. Jeśli Clementine pójdzie z Jane na końcu sezonu 2, to będzie miała na ręce wypalony napis "AJ". Jeśli Clementine zostanie w Wellington będzie miała ranę na policzku. Clementine będzie stosowała taktykę Jane w walce ze szwendaczami (kopanie w kolano). Jeśli Clem zostanie, by patrzeć jak Kenny zabija Carvera, wspomni o tym podczas gry w karty. Podczas gry w karty wspomni również o Kennym, jeśli go zabiła by uratować Jane. Sezon 3: Clementine wspomina o osobach z trzeciego sezonu, np. o Javierze, Gabie lub doktorze Lingardzie. Statystyki Gry Done Running * Jak dostałeś się do budki z biletami? ** 58% '''graczy zabiło parę szwendaczy na dworcu kolejowym. ** 42% graczy kazało AJ'owi przejść przez okienko na dworcu kolejowym. * '''Z kim poszedłeś? ** 52% '''graczy poszło łowić ryby z Violet i Brody. ** 48% graczy poszło na polowanie z Louis'em i Aasim'em. * '''Gdzie spał AJ? ** 66% graczy przekonało AJ'a do spania na łóżku. ** 34% graczy pozwoliło AJ'owi spać pod łóżkiem. * Zaatakowałeś Abel'a? ** 78% '''zaatakowało go zamiast dawać mu jedzenie. ** 22% graczy poddało się. * '''Do kogo zwróciłeś się do pomoc? ** 66% '''graczy zwróciło się o pomoc do Violet podczas konfrontacji z Marlonem. ** 34% graczy zwróciło się o pomoc do Louis'a podczas konfrontacji z Marlonem Suffer The Children * '''Czy AJ zatrzymał swój pistolet? ** 65% graczy powiedziało AJ'owi by zatrzymał swój pistolet. ** 34% graczy kazało AJ'owi oddac pistolet Lous'owi. ** 2% graczy nic nie powiedziało. * Co krzyknąłeś do Louis'a i Violet? ** 52% graczy kazało Violet strzelać, przez co Louis został ranny. ** 48% graczy kazało im uciekać. * Posłuchałeś się James'a? ** 93% graczy oszczędziło szwendacza i uszanowało prośbę James'a. ** 6% graczy zabiło szwendacza, po tym jak James poprosił o jego oszczędzenie. ** 1% graczy pozwoliło James'owi rzucić kamień by zwrócić uwagę szwendacza. * Z kim spędziłeś czas? ** 59% graczy spędził czas z Violet na wieży. ** 41% graczy spędziło czas z Louis'em pomagając mu z pianinem. * Kogo uratowałeś przed Deltą? ** 56% graczy uratowało Violet. ** 44% graczy uratowało Louis'a. Broken Toys * Pozwoliłeś Abel'owi przemienić się w szwendacza? ** 93% graczy łaskawie zabiło Abel'a. ** 7% graczy pozwoliło mu się przemienić. * Czy oszczędziłeś szwendaczy w obozie James'a? ** 94% graczy uszanowało prośbę James'a i oszczędziło szwendacze. ** 3% graczy zabiło tylko parę szwendaczy. ** 3% graczy zignorowało prośbę James'a i zabiło wszystkie szwendacze. * Jak nazwałeś bombę Willy'ego? ** 62% graczy nazwało bombę "Mitch's Masterpiece" (tł.: Arcydzieło Mitch'a). ** 18% graczy nazwało bombę "Willy Jr." (tł.: Willy Junior). ** 12% graczy nazwało bombę "Ruby's Revenge" (tł.: "Rewanż Ruby"). ** 5% graczy nie nazwało bomby. * Czy Dorian ucięła palec twojego przyjaciela? ** 80% graczy pozwoliło AJ'owi zatrzymać Dorian, przez co twój przyjaciel nie stracił palca. ** 20% graczy nie pozwoliło AJ'woi zatrzymać Dorian i twój przyjaciel stracił palec. * Pozwoliłeś AJ'owi zabić Lilly? ** 56% graczy kazało AJ'owi oszczędzić Lilly. ** 44% graczy kazało AJ'owi zabić Lilly. Take Us Back * Czy pozwoliłeś AJ'owi decydować w trudnych sytuacjach? ** 59% pozwoliło decydować AJ'owi w trudnych sytuacjach. ** 41% powiedziało AJ'owi, że nie jest gotowy by decydować w trudnych sytuacjach. * Co postanowiłeś dodać do wymarzonego domu Louisa? (ścieżka wyboru Louisa) ** 38% graczy postanowiło dodać świetlika (okno dachowe) do wymarzonego domu Louisa. ** 31% graczy postanowiło dodać domek na drzewie do wymarzonego domu Louisa. ** 15% graczy postanowiło dodać statuę siebie do wymarzonego domu Louisa. ** 15% pozwoliło Louisowi samemu wybrać, co chce mieć w swoim wymarzonym domu. * Na co zmieniłeś nazwę szkoły? (ścieżka wyboru Violet) ** 55% graczy pozwoliło Violet zmienić nazwę szkoły. ** 18% graczy zmieniło nazwę szkoły na "Zamek Violet", pomimo jej protestu. ** 18% graczy zmieniło nazwę szkoły na "Szczęśliwą Krainę Słońca". ** 9% graczy zmieniło nazwę szkoły na "Gnijącą Gnojówę". * O co poprosiłeś AJ'a? ** 57% graczy poprosiło AJ'a by ich zabił, aby nie przemienili się w szwendacza. ** 43% graczy poprosiło AJ'a by ich zostawił, by przemienili się w szwendacza. * Czy zgodziłeś się nauczyć Tenna? (ścieżka wyboru: Tenn żywy) ** 64% '''graczy zgodziło się nauczyć Tenna, żeby był taki jak AJ. ** 36% graczy nie zgodziło się nauczyć Tenna, żeby był taki jak AJ. * '''Co zrobiłeś Tennowi? (ścieżka wyboru: Tenn szwendaczem) ** 71% graczy zastrzeliło Tenna po tym, jak stał się szwendaczem. ** 29% graczy zostawiło Tenna po tym, jak stał się szwendaczem. Trofea TBA Występują * Melissa Hutchison jako Clementine (w 4 epizodach), * Dave Fennoy jako Lee Everett (w 1 epizodzie, we wspomnieniu), * Taylor Parks jako Alvin Jr. (w 4 epizodach), * Nicki Rapp jako Lilly (w 3 epizodach), * Ray Chase jako Marlon (w 2 epizodach), * Gideon Adlon jako Violet (w 4 epizodach), * Sterling Sulieman jako Louis (w 4 epizodach), * Zaire Hampton jako Tennessee (w 4 epizodach), * Hedy Burress jako Brody (w 1 epizodzie), * Ali Hillis jako Ruby (w 4 epizodach), * Justin Cowden jako Willy (w 4 epizodach), * Alex Fernandez jako Abel (w 4 epizodach), * Johnny Yong Bosch jako James (w 3 epizodach), * Cherami Leigh jako Minerva (w 2 epizodach), * Ritesh Rajan jako Aasim (w 4 epizodach), * Robbie Daymond jako Mitch (w 3 epizodach), jako Gad (w 2 epizodach) i jako Armando (w 2 epizodach), * Keith Silverstein jako Omar (w 4 epizodach), jako Yonatan (w 1 epizodzie) i jako Michael (w 2 epizodach), * Ali Hillis jako Gina (w 2 epizodach), * Stephanie Sheh jako Sullene (w 3 epizodach) oraz jako Helen (w 1 epizodzie), * Debra Wilson jako Dorian (w 2 lub 3 epizodach, zależne od wyboru gracza), * Mark Barbolak jako Rodney (w 1 epizodzie) oraz jako Lloyd (w 1 epizodzie), * Brandon Bales jako Eddie (w 1 epizodzie), * NIKT jako Rosie (w 4 epizodach). Śmierci * Brody (zabita żywa i jako zombie), * Marlon, * Ms. Martin (jako zombie), * Mitch, * Yonatan, * Abel (zależne od wyboru gracza), * Sophie (wspomniane), * Justin (wspomniane), * Therissa (wspomniane), * Jasper (wspomniane), * Erin (wspomniane), * Joey (wspomniane), * Maddie (wspomniane), * Lamar (wspomniane), * Alex (wspomniane), * Dewey (wspomniane), * Trey (wspomniane), * Stephanie (wspomniane), * Michael (zależne od wyboru gracza), * Armando (zależne od wyboru gracza), * Dorian (zależne od wyboru gracza), * Lilly (zależne od wyboru gracza), * James (zależne od wyboru gracza), * Gad * Gina * Sullene * Minerva * Tennessee (zależne od wyboru gracza), * Louis (zależne od wyboru gracza), * Violet (zależne od wyboru gracza), * Eddie (we wspomnieniu), * Rodney (we wspomnieniu), * Lloyd (we wspomnieniu), * Helen (we wspomnieniu), * 2 nienazwani ocaleni (żywi, zabici poza ekranem; zmienieni w szwendacze, zależne od wyboru gracza), * 1 nienazwane dziecko (potwierdzony los), * 19 nienazwanych uczniów Ericson's Boarding School (potwierdzony los), * Dziadek i babcia Violet (potwierdzony los, przed apokalipsą), * 1 nienazwany członek Szeptaczy (potwierdzony los), * Rodzice Sophie, Minervy i Tenna (potwierdzony los), * koń (we wspomnieniu), * wiele nienazwanych ocalałych w McCarroll Ranch (we wspomnieniu), * wiele nienazwanych ocalałych nieznanej grupy (we wspomnieniu). Ciekawostki * Będzie to trzeci sezon, w którym będziemy grać Clementine oraz drugi, w którym jest ona protagonistą. * Zostało potwierdzone już wcześniej, że rodzina Garcia nie powróci w tym sezonie * Ten sezon, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, zawiera jedynie 4 epizody. * W sezonie powracają niektóre postacie ** Lilly, której nie było od odcinka Przed nami długa droga (sezon 1) - pojawia się już w zapowiedzi drugiego epizodu Suffer The Children. ** Eddie, którego nie widzieliśmy od dodatku "400 dni" - pojawia się we wspomnieniu w czwartym epizodzie Take Us Back. ** Lee, którego nie widzieliśmy od snu w epizodzie Bez Odwrotu (sezon 2) - pojawia się w śnie Clementine w epizodzie trzecim Broken Toys. * Robert Kirkman powiedział, że w tym sezonie może pojawić się osoba ze zwierzęcym kompanem, jak Ezekiel lub Shiva. ** Tą osobą okazał się być Marlon ze swoim pieskiem Rosie. * Zostało potwierdzone na stronie Telltale Community, że Gary Whitta powraca do pracy w finałowym sezonie. Napisał także Za Każdym Rogiem i pomógł napisać 400 dni. * Dyrektor kreatywny czwartego sezonu potwierdził na AMA, że w tym sezonie pojawi/pojawią się osoby LGBT. ** Tymi osobami okazali się: *** Violet, *** Minerva, *** James, *** Charlie, *** Clementine (zależne od wyboru gracza). * Grafika sezonu wygląda podobnie do "Game of the Year edition of Season 1" * Była przygotowana postać wędrowniczki o imieniu Jill, która miała pojawić się w starej wersji sezonu przy "wyjściu ze szkoły w epizodzie pierwszym". Postać nie trafiła ostatecznie do gry. * Jest to pierwszy sezon, w który można grać na konsoli Nintendo nazwanej Nintendo Switch ** Prawdopodobnie poprzednie sezony również zostaną wydane na tą konsolę. * Szacuje się, że akcja tego sezonu rozgrywa się około 7-8 lat lub 2558-2920 dni od wybuchu apokalipsy w sezonie 1. * W tym sezonie, żadne postacie (kanonicznie) nie umierają z rąk szwendaczy przed ostatnim epizodem, gdzie minimum 2 osoby umierają w ten sposób. * Tytuł czwartego epizodu Take Us Back to odwołanie do tytułu piosenki, która grała podczas napisów końcowych pierwszego sezonu. * Gdyby studio Skybound Entertainment nie przejęło gry po upadku Telltale Games, sezon nie wyszedłby do końca, a ostatnim wydanym epizodem byłoby Suffer The Children. * Gra jest dostępna do kupienia także na platformie Epic Games, ponieważ - jak ogłosiło Skybound - EG pomogło dokończyć sezon po zamknięciu Telltale Games. * 3 kwietnia 2019 CEO Skybound Entertainment - Ian Howe - oznajmił, że jest to koniec przygody Clementine, ale nowe gry TWD mogą się pojawić. * W plikach odnaleziono dwie nieużyte w grze postacie - Samanthę i Mateo. * Wybór z 3. sezonu (pożegnanie AJ'a czy naplucie Davidowi w twarz), który wspomniany na poczatku pierwszego epizodu podczas "Poprzednio w The Walking Dead" ("Last Time on The Walking Dead") nie ma żadnego znaczenie w grze, co oznacza że żadne wybory z tego sezonu nie mają wpływu na dalsze losy Clementine.